eriliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aire Sakurai
|height = |weight = 56kg (125lbs)|birth_date = |blood_type = B|likes = *Love *Soap Operas|dislikes = *Rejection *Bullies|family = *Hikari Sakurai *Ryoko Sakurai *Minako Sakurai *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father|participated = Killing School Year|execution = Heartbreak|affiliation = *Hope's Peak Academy|status = Dead|previous_affiliation = *Eternity Private School}} Aire Sakurai ''(櫻井 愛恋 ''Sakurai Aire) ''is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 41st, and a participant of the Killing School Year. Her title is '''Ultimate Romance Novelist '(超高校級の「ロマンス小説家」''chō kōkōkyū no "Romansu shōsetsuka" lit. Super High School Level Romance Novelist)'' Appearance Aire is a young high school aged girl, around 16 years old. She has short, wavy blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulders. Her eye colour is a pale shade of pink. She wears a western style private school uniform, with a plain white shirt with her school emblem on it and a red . Over the top she wears a black long sleeved jacket with gold accents and her school emblem on her chest. She also wears a red pleated skirt with thigh high white socks and brown mary jane shoes. On the back of her head she also has a purple bow. Personality She is incredibly talented and extremely funny at times. She has a keen intuition and a strong desire to prove herself to every single person she meets. She's super-awesome at getting excited over new people.She also plays the harp and is very good at it, however she has never held a real job, so she works at school to support herself and does not really love it; she works in the school library on an informal basis to survive. She is the main antagonist of this series, planning the Killing School Year. She seems to value her own life rather than the lives of others . She also seems to have a strong sense of justice to others as a facade for her true intentions. She will often have her finger pointed in the directions of other girls, asking them to go out with her, to which they usually try to deny. She loves to make videos and use them as promotional material as well as she will say, "We can't actually love each other, can we?" Underneath her facade she has a rather warped view of love and the world, she thinks that the world is simply just full of hate and doesn't see the good in the world, believing she is the only one trying to spread love only to be denied over and over again. As such, she believes she must get rid of these hateful people, even if it means placing them in a killing game. Talents and Abilities Ultimate Romance Novelist Aire has always grown up with too much love for own good that she became somewhat obsessed with it. The good thing however this spurred, her being able to tell vivid and romantic novels that would eventually get her into Hope's Peak later in her life. She has won various novelist awards from a young age and has published 3 books of her own (Heaven is You, The End and Kiss Kiss) as well as a manga adaptation of Heaven is You is in the works of being made. In other languages Analysis Aire is very skilled at reading people's emotions due to her using this ability to help her write characters for her novels. However she tends to be a bit suspicious of others at times as she is constantly trying to read them and trying to figure what their motives could be. She can also be seen writing down notes on others and has a notebook filled with notes on other people in her dorm room. Magical Abilities Love Poem Aire can sense and manipulate all the aspects of love, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channelling love, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level. Love includes a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection ("I love my mother") to pleasure ("I loved that meal") to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment. It can also include basic kindness, compassion, and affection — "the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another". It may also describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals. Execution Heartbreak: '''Aire is in a school courtyard chained to a tree in the middle with cherry blossoms flying in the the wind and T.V monitors surrounding her. On the monitors all of the deaths of the students plays on them one by one. Each time someone is shown dead on the monitors Aire is hurt in a similar fashion (although non-fatally). Once they have finished they turn into a mirror and Aire in forced to look at her bloody body as the cherry blossoms cut into her heart more and more before they pierce straight through Relationships '''Family Hikari Sakurai Aire believes her twin is a rather strange girl most likely because they are the opposite of each other, with Hikari being the more quiet and mature one. She is always trying to cheer Hikari up because she believes if Hikari would smile once in a while she might be actually well liked in her school but most of the time her efforts are in vain. Ryoko Sakurai The relationship with each other is quite strained due to her crushes on Ryoko's friends who also attended Hope's Peak in the 33rd class, Hinata and Eiko Aizen. Aire sometimes only tries to be close mostly to her sister to be able to get the opportunity to be with the former students. Minako Sakurai Aire's relationship with Minako is unknown Class 33rd Hinata Aizen Aire has a very big crush on Hinata and tends to idolise him, she has tried to confess to him on multiple occasions but has been rejected each time. She vows that one day she will win his heart over and thinks that he is simply playing hard to get Eiko Aizen At the same time Aire also has a crush on Hinata's sister, Eiko. Aire thinks that Eiko is adorable and wants to get close with her, she often makes up excuses to talk to her and tries to act like her best friend. Unlike Hinata, Eiko has never outright rejected Aire, she's just gotten embarrassed and ran off most of the time Class 41st Creation and Development Aire was based around the typical trope of a female character in a shoujo romance manga so she was given quite young an cutesy features and a lot of her beta designs reflected this as well. She was originally meant to be the quiet and shy type before that personality was instead passed onto her twin sister instead. Trivia * Aire's first name translates to 'Loves love' while her last name translates to 'Cherry Tree Well' * Aire's last name is also reference to her execution, which involves her being stabbed in the heart with cherry blossoms Quotes |-|Danganronpa: Infinity= |-|Danganronpa: Infinity (Japanese)= |-|